


Five kisses

by orphan_account



Series: For the Love for Bofur [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Genderbend, M/M, Modern AU, Nori and Dwalin are both sweethearts on the inside yup, even though they both make an effort to look badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five specific kisses between Nori and his boss.</p><p>Modern AU in which Bofur owns a café, likes to hang with his employees and has a soft spot for one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A five chapter story inspired by "5 kisses" - a series of ice creams coming out in time for the swedish summer (only two tastes have started selling so far, and as of today, I have tasted one, and it was delicious) - set in a modern AU where Ori is a girl, Nori and Dori work for Bofur, and Bofur has all the company he needs in his employees/friends (as well as his family). 
> 
> Also this contains more than five kisses obviously, but at least one per chapter will relate to the "name" of the ice cream it's "inspired" by. 
> 
> For the sake of "I want people to see what my brain sees" I want to point out that the Company all look much like they do in canon, except with less beards. Like, I like the idea of Nori having little more than stubble, but his hair would be decently long. Bofur would definitely have a ridiculous mustache though. Oh, and since Ori's a girl: longer hair, but not by much. Yup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crème brûlée

The clock on the wall did not say “ _midnight_ ”, like Bofur had thought. It didn’t even say “ _closing time_ ". Bofur cursed as he rubbed his eyes and looked back to the papers spread out on the desk before him. He had been up since far too early and he had slept far too little before that. He reminded himself to go to sleep the second he got home, but somehow, that didn’t feel like something he would have to remember: it would happen regardless.

Bofur didn’t even notice when the other man stepped into the room. Nor did he notice when Nori stalked up to the desk; to be fair, Nori was (while a loud talker and the center of any party) not the type who would loudly stomp his feet on the floor as he walked, but rather the kind who would sneak subconsciously. It was not until Nori cleared his throat loudly that Bofur looked up.

“Can I help you, Nori?” he asked kindly, a small smile appearing on his face.

Nori made a point of looking as though he thought it through very thoroughly before responding. “I think you might be able to, yeah.” When Bofur only tilted his head as if asking Nori to continue, Nori did. “What are you doing after work?” 

Bofur sighed deeply. “Sleeping for the next week, judging by how I feel right now. I’m about to pass out on the desk, actually. Don’t think I’ll even make it home.”

Rolling his eyes, Nori tried again, one hand resting against the desk as he supported himself on that arm. “What about friday? Saturday, perhaps?”

“Sounds a bit like you’re asking me out,” Bofur chuckled.

“Alright, you caught me. Friday then?” Nori proceeded to casually sit down in the only other chair in the room, putting his feet up on Bofur’s desk as the desk’s owner rubbed his eyes.

“What...? But you’re...I’m your boss. I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to go out with you. I don’t think I’m supposed to date employees.”

“Right, being my boss certainly stopped you from hanging out with me - and my siblings and my friends - every other weekend. Besides, it’s your café, isn’t it?” Nori shrugged. “You make the rules, and if you don’t want to go out with me, just say so.”

"Ah." With a small sigh and a kind smile, the man behind the desk gave a small nod. “Very well, if you'll do me a quick favor first.”

“Really? As long as it’s not sacrificing Ori or Dori to Satan, I’ll do it.”

Bofur's smile grew wider. "Could you bring me some coffee, please?” 

“Sure you don’t want to ask for more? Like, I dunno, ‘buy me a new car’? Or buy you a car to begin with, since you don’t have one,” Nori snorted, laughing a bit as he stood up.

The response was only a small chuckle as Bofur once more turned to the papers in front of him, giving them one last chance. It only took two, maybe three minutes before Nori returned to place a cup on the desk.

“Friday then,” he confirmed before leaving Bofur to his work once more.

Bofur was later told by his cousin Bifur - who had been watching from the cash register, where he kept Bombur company - about how Nori spent a couple of minutes doing a ridiculous victory dance as he moved through the kitchen. Ori - propped up on one of the kitchen counters as she waited for her older brothers to get off work for the day - had giggled a bit and told Nori that she had believed in her brother. Dori - calmly cleaning every surface in the kitchen before closing time - laughed a bit as well, but merely informed Nori of the fact that it would end badly, like everything else Nori ever did.

\--

Bofur was proud to say he was a whole minute early to the restaurant Nori had picked - chinese, and Bofur wondered if that was Nori paying attention to what he had said, or simply Nori liking chinese food. He’d spent nearly the whole day worrying about everything from what to wear (a tuxedo would be too much, T-shirt and jeans was not enough, would Nori care which shoes Bofur wore? Trainers with a dress shirt? A tie, or nothing at all? What about his hair, and should he trim the mustache?) to what the two would talk about (Nori was his employee, what does one speak of to his employee when on a date with him? Family? Work? Probably not work though. What did Nori like besides his brothers and drinking anyways?) and had thus been so distracted at work that Bombur told him to go home early.

He had felt sick for a while, once the nerves had caught up with him, and he had even called his friend and occasional advisor Bilbo for help on the matter, as well as help regarding what to wear and what to speak of. The answers were not ones he liked: “wear what you feel comfortable in” and “speak of whatever comes to your mind”. Bofur had cursed before hanging up, and Bilbo had only laughed kindly.

"Whaaaat are you gonna order?" Nori reached over the table, tilting Bofur's menu down a bit as if to read it (upside down).

"Food, I think. What about you?" Only after he had said it did he realize how much like sarcasm it had sounded.

Nori scanned his own menu thoroughly before picking a dish, and it didn't take long for a waiter to show up. Bofur wondered for a brief moment if Nori was as nervous as him, but then the other opened his mouth to speak, and he did so nearly the whole evening. Perhaps he spoke a lot when he was nervous. It could all be utter nonsense for all Bofur cared, as he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

"-so Ori fell out the window and broke her arm, but I took all the blame because-" Nori paused. "You're looking at me funny, something wrong?"

"I'm not looking at you funny?" Bofur tilted his head slightly.

"Sure you were. Am I boring you?" Nori asked with one raised eyebrow, but he didn't let Bofur open his mouth before answering his own question. "Of course I am, you don't want to hear about my sister breaking her arm. I'm sure Dori already told you at least twice. He says I talk too much, but I'm just taking after my big brother." 

"Oh, I'm just...a bit nervous." He couldn't help but slouch a bit as he confessed this.

"Been a long time, then?" 

"A while, yeah." Bofur attempted a grin, but he was certain it was more of a grimache. "I don't even remember last time I was on a date."

"Don't fret. Nori will teach you how to," Nori laughed, quickly adding: "Not that you'll be using that knowledge for long. Or, at least I hope not."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Bofur asked, his lips curling up in a curious smile.

A shrug. "Well I didn't ask you out to get a raise, if that's what you though. I did it because I...like you." 

Bofur tried to respond - he should feel reassured, he knew, but instead this had made him more nervous, and he only sat there and stared at Nori, until he realised that he was in fact staring and then looked down at his plate instead. Another reassurment; a gentle tap on his shoe, before Nori let his foot rest against Bofur's. More than once did Bofur catch himself wiping his hands on the dark jeans he wore, trying his best to get rid of the sweaty palms Nori had caused.

\--

Bofur appreciated the gesture - he knew it was Nori's excuse to spend an additional twenty minutes with him - but he had still snorted a bit at the fact that his date had offered to walk him home. Of course, that gave him twenty minutes of feeling awkward as Nori continued to talk, and talk, and talk. The two were surrounded by light snowflakes, each one melting as they touched the ground, and yet Nori kept his light jacket open. Bofur laughed a bit to himself at this - it was as if he tried to prove how tough he was, defying the weather to look good, or perhaps he was just the kind of person who wasn't bothered by the cold. He certainly didn't seem bothered by it.

"Maybe we should go watch a movie next time - on me, of course," was what caught Bofur's attention.

"Hm?"

Nori frowned a bit. "Oh, you don't want a second date? I bored you, I knew it."

"No, no, I do! I wasn't expecting you to want one though. I've barely responded to anything you've said...though I can assure you I've been listening to every word!" Bofur said, looking at Nori discreetly to find that he was beeing gazed upon as well. 

"I thought it was nice, I needed to talk to someone who didn't interrupt me all the time," Nori mused. "But that's not me telling you to be quiet throughout all our dates."

By the time they reached Bofur's aparpment, Bofur had started wondering whether he should ask Nori to come inside for tea, or coffee even - he did not mean this as a metaphor for something else - and it was not as if he was inviting a stranger into his home considering Nori had been there a handful of times before, one or two of those times he came over specifically to crash on the couch because he has been too drunk and tired to go home (though he was instead offered the guest room, as Bifur was not staying over on either of those two occasions). Nori didn't seem to even consider it (this came as a surprise for Bofur) but simply stopped when they came to the door.

"Thank you for a really nice evening." And with that, Nori leaned forward, one hand around Bofur's arm to gently pull him closer as well, and placed a soft kiss on Bofur's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this story, it's very...choppy. And while I've read this chapter five times trying to improve it, I'm afraid it doesn't get better than this.
> 
> Edit: apparently I didn't read it well enough - I've attempted to fix the many errors now!
> 
> Edit 2: AH, embarrassing! I came up with the idea of genderbending Ori about halfway through the chapter, so I forgot to change the "brothers" into...idk, siblings. Fixed it now though.


	2. Flirty kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gâteu au chocolat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, _this time_ I remembered Ori is a girl in this story. Also, I'm writing the "taste" of the ice cream (man I have no idea, I'm getting it from the actual website but all that says about what's in them is...gibberish to me. Even though I remember so vividly reading in actual language what was in them, sigh...) in the summery. In case you don't understand it. I don't either, except the first one.

Bofur smiled kindly at the customer he had just handed two paper cups with coffee as said customer left. The smile turned into a grin when Ori pulled the door open, holding it up for the leaving customer and then for a tall fellow Bofur recognized right away - few who entered the café had their shaved heads tattooed in this fashion. The fact that he followed Ori up to the counter made it even easier to know who he was; Dwalin seemed to have taken a liking to Nori's little sister. Dori disapproved, knowing that Dwalin was one of Nori's friends, one of those who would get drunk on a regular basis, and occasionally get into a fight as well. Nori trusted Dwalin to know the consequences of hurting her, as Nori had already gotten past the initial "don't touch my sister"-phase. Dwalin seemed unsure of how to handle the girl though, and to everyone but the two of them, it was clear that she had the intimidating, tattooed man wrapped around her finger. (While none of Dwalin's own friends or family, nor Ori's, and not even Dwalin himself realized it, he had a type: his best friend's sister.)

Ori continued into the kitchen without a seconds hesistation - Bofur had allowed her to go back there enough times that she had stopped asking, and Bofur did little to stop her. Dwalin, however, stood by the counter with a slightly lost look in his eyes. He knew he didn't fit in at the café, and everyone else knew it too, judging by the strange glances he got from a blonde boy with very long hair (or was it a girl, Bofur wondered) and the glare he recieved from behind a newspaper belonging to a very short man. 

"Go ahead then," Bofur said, pointing to the kitchen over his own shoulder. 

Dwalin looked very suspicious of the whole thing, as if the man behind the counter was leading him into an ambush, but went into the kitchen regardless. Bofur didn't follow him, nor did he look back to catch a glimpse of the scene through the small window in the door, but Nori happily greeted his friend, and Dori settled for a polite "hello". As there were no customers waiting to be served, Bofur proceeded to fiddle with the various scraps of paper aound the cash register. He felt a faint vibration in his pocket, and - assuming it would be work related as it was during office hours - he reached in to pick up his phone. 

" _turn around_ ," it said, a flirty smiley following the words, and Bofur obeyed.

Through the window in the door he could see Nori staring at him, playfully kissing at the air before him, then pretending to blow it in Bofur's direction. Laughing, one eye on the door that seperated the café from the cold air outdoors, and one on the cash register, Bofur pushed the kitchen door open.

"I'm not paying you to flirt with me at work, Nori," he said with a kind smile. "And I don't think a kiss can travel through doors..." Bofur was the one to lean forward, letting his lips touch Nori's at the very corner of his mouth. 

"Worth it. Promise I won't flirt so much, but you can't blame me, right?" Nori laughed with a wink.

Dwalin couldn't help but smirk at the scene, as this was apparently how Nori announced that they were dating. It fell upon Dori to keep an eye on Nori, and he swore to "take that bloody phone from that git of a brother" if Nori would start to think it was a good idea to text Bofur when they were in the same building. 

"Back to work." Bofur only barely kept himself from giving Nori's rear a light tap.

"Yes, sir," Nori and Dori both replied, Dori rolling his eyes and Nori chuckling as the two brothers returned to baking.

\--

A tiny pang of guilt flew through Bofur's chest as he opened his eyes to find Nori resting soundly beside him. Instead of letting Nori have his fun - something Bofur certainly would have enjoyed as well - Bofur had truthfully told his (at this point) boyfriend that he was far too tired as well as far too nervous for anything sexual, that he was not quite ready for it, and he had asked if Nori wished to stay the night anyways. Of course Nori did, no question about it, and Bofur was actually quite glad to see his invite was taken the right way as Nori slipped into Bofur's bed. He didn't realize how much he had missed it; the soothing breaths of another person, an arm around him to pull him closer, a second pair of (hairy) legs to keep his own company. 

Nori's eyes were still closed, but the way his breathing changed, he appeared to be waking up. "You're a horrible tease," he mumbled, his mouth so close to Bofur's that their lips touched when his spoke. "You won't have sex with me, but you'll let me share your bed."

"I'm...sorry."

Nori only responded with a gentle kiss and a finger softly moving in small circles on Bofur's back, tracing his spine, following any and every bone he could feel through Bofur's skin. 

"You know, I've never been with a man before," Bofur mumbled, not sure if it was a statement or a question.

Nori chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Unless _you_ want to be gentle with _me_ , that is. Either way is fine with me." 

"I, uh, I assumed you'd be...you'd be...the one who's..." All the words suddenly got stuck as he tried to talk.

"It's up to you," Nori said with a smile, opening one of his eyes to look at Bofur. "You're the boss. Literally."

"Yes, very funny. Will you ever stop joking about me being your boss or do I have to fire you?" Bofur mumbled back with a matching smile.

"Oh, I'll stop. At some point."

\--

Bofur glanced over at Nori as the latter shoved as much pasta as he possibly could into his mouth. The lunch break would last for another fifteen minutes, but Nori seemed determined to finish the leftovers he brought for lunch as quickly as possible. Bofur suddenly realized how different Nori was, from himself and from the (three) others who worked at his café; while Bofur, his brother, his cousin and Nori's own brother were all very calm and kind with sad smiles on their faces, Nori was not. Nori ate fast, drank often, spoke loudly and grinned more often than he smiled. He had a tattoo across his back - Bofur had only caught a quick glance of it when Nori put his shirt on that very morning, and hadn't known about it before that moment - and one reaching from his foot to his knee. Nori seemed as out of place as Dwalin did whenever the latter entered the café, the difference being that Nori was about half a head shorter.

"Why do you work here? Why a café when you could work somewhere else?" Bofur blurted out. "Maybe someplace that fits you better...?"

Nori looked up from his food, his eyebrows knitted together. "I'm confused, are you breaking up or are you just trying to fire me?"

"Neither! I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you seem more like Dwalin than like, well, the rest of us," Bofur mumbled. "I certainly like having you around, I'm just curious."

"Good, 'cause I like it here, so I'm sticking around. Honestly, I applied for the job mainly because of Dori, but then I found I had a quite handsome boss and a discount of baked goods, so I see no reason to leave. Also, I believe the phrase is 'don't judge a book by its cover'." Nori shrugged. "At least that's what Ori says about Dwalin, she seems to think he's a softie on the inside. She says it about me too sometimes, but I dunno how true that is."

Bofur snorted. "How so? I certainly think it's true. You're awfully cuddly for someone who...someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nori looked insulted, but the tone in his voice assured Bofur that he was hardly serious. "I'm perfectly respectable."

Dori - having just entered the room to have lunch as well - laughed. "Right, respectable!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was very...cheesy. Way too cheesy. The next is sweet and sexy, bit of both; _Passionate kiss_ is up next so. 
> 
> And I'm sorry there's so little Ori/Dwalin but keep in mind that was just a side pairing. Hey, maybe I'll make a fic for the two of them in this same AU too...in case someone would read that, I mean.


	3. Passionate kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiramisù

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ages in this AU would be something like...32 for Bofur, maybe 30 for Nori. Ori is 23, Dori is 37 - out of the three siblings, only Nori was planned, and Dori has a different father than the other two - Dwalin is 34. (Thorin is one year older although he's not really in the story. At least not yet, we'll see what happens. Dís would be a year younger than Dwalin, and she had Fili when she was 17.)  
> It's hard to puzzle all the ages together when I'm sitting here all "Dís' sons are close to Ori in age. Nori is close to Dwalin. Dwalin is close to Thorin. Thorin is older than Dís, but Dwalin is too old for Ori now..."  
> No, actually, nevermind the ages. Nevermind, I say! Either way, Dori thinks Ori too young to live on her own (she also can't really cook so he's worried she'd starve), and he thinks Dwalin is too old for his baby sister, but Ori doesn't care.

Bofur lived alone - mostly. From time to time, Bifur would stay over as well, and Bofur didn't mind. He was glad to let his cousin stay over, because it was one of the few times Bifur would let Bofur take care of him. Bifur mostly stayed with Bombur; after the car accident, his doctor had said that the fresh air of the countryside would do him better than the loud noises of the city. When Bifur was at Bombur's house - which was more often than not - Bofur found that he didn't mind the silence at all. With Bifur, there was also silence, but of a different kind. Bofur liked both kinds. As Nori began to come over every other night, Bofur found that he liked having someone else around - someone who was not silent all the time - as well.

"I brought burgers!" Nori announced loudly as he opened the door to Bofur's apartment, appearing in the living room only seconds later. 

"How sweet of you," Bofur said with a smirk. "Action or comedy?" 

Nori licked his lips a bit as he approached the shelf filled with movies - he'd been quite impressed with the collection, even though Bofur hadn't watched half of them. "What's wrong with a good horror movie? You have at least five I would gladly watch."

"Very well, horror it is," Bofur laughed.

Nori lived with both his siblings. When their mother had died, the house officially became Dori's property, as Nori and Ori had both been too young. Nori had tried to move out once, when he turned twenty-one; the large, grey sweatshirt Ori sometimes wore was the one she stole from him when he moved out, because she knew she would miss him, having just entered her teens at the time (when she first started wearing it, both brothers tried to talk her out of wearing it because it looked ridiculous, the hem of it reaching her knees and it was made for someone three times as wide as she was at the time). He hated the silence, and he hated the knowledge that he was completely alone in the apartment even more. If he suddenly fell over dead - well, dying - there would be nobody to help him. He guessed Ori would come looking when she hadn't heard from him for a few days, and he would rather spare her the sight. He never told Ori or Dori, but when Ori asked him to come back, after a few months of living alone, he did so with little reluctance. The only person he ever told was Bofur, and he did so whispering as they laid close, about to go to sleep but neither wanted to stop talking.

"I want you to come over for dinner some day," Nori whispered. "I know you've had dinner with us before, but never as my boyfriend."

"Only if you tag along to Bombur's house first." Bofur slowly kissed Nori's lips, his nose, and left a trail of soft kisses from his forehead to his ear. 

"'Course, you've met my whole family, I have yet to meet your sister-in-law, and your nieces and nephews."

\--

Nori hadn't bothered telling Bofur to ignore his ridiculous family - even though Nori himself had recieved a warning regarding all of Bombur's kids, the twins in particular - as Bofur already knew them. He knew just how fussy Dori could get, being a bit of a perfectionist, and it was part of why he had hired the oldest brother (not the fussy part, but the perfectionist part, because it meant he valued quality). He also knew how Ori would start to talk faster for every second she spoke of something she loved, like books, and how she would then realize it, look down and be quiet for quite some time. Family could be a dealbreaker in relationships, Bofur knew, and he was glad that they liked him as much as he liked them.

Ori had not parted from Dwalin for the past few weeks, aside from when sleeping (and this was mostly because of her brothers' complaints) so he was of course invited for dinner as well. Bofur suspected the girl had been right about Dwalin being far more gentle and kind than he looked, as he spent the majority of the evening lovingly looking at Nori and Dori's sister.

"So I finished a really good book yesterday," Bofur started with a smile.

Of course, this triggered Ori. She excitedly talked about books, after a few sentences leaving out the pauses that let others participate in the conversation (a trait she appeared to share with both brothers) completely ignoring her food until Nori laughed a bit.

"Slow down, cupcake. Breathe." 

"Oh. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly and looked down at her plate. 

Dori tried his very best to strike up a conversation with Dwalin, but the latter was not a man of many words, and it quickly became very one-sided. Once they finished the meal, Bofur offered to help with the dishes - which would mostly include putting them in the dishwasher, but he was also set on taking care of whatever should not be put in there - and after a sharp glance at the man by Ori's side, so did Dwalin. While Dwalin carried more at a time, Bofur returned to grab the rest far quicker, and then moved on to begin washing the few things left to the mercy of the kitchen sink. 

Hands firmly planted on the kitchen counter, one on each side of Bofur, Nori leaned in to kiss his neck. "I certainly hope you'll be staying the night."

"Unless your brother objects, I would love to. Perhaps...we could find a way to entertain ourselves." Bofur hoped Nori would understand what he meant, as he didn't care to explain it, not there, in the kitchen.

Nori's eyes went wide at first, then softened a bit as a toothy grin appeared on his face. "I thought you'd never ask."

\--

The kisses felt like fire along Bofur's chest, and a warmth spread in his gut at the sound of Nori's moans, even though Nori had yet to be touched. With one hand between Bofur's thighs, Nori reached up to lock lips with Bofur once more - Bofur would use the word 'ravage' to describe what Nori was doing, but it was in no way uncomfortable or too rough, nor was it too fast. Adrenaline running through him, burning his limbs, Bofur got a firm grip of Nori's waist, pushing him backwards far enough to have him lay down on his back; Bofur followed, straddling the other, his rear resting against Nori's thighs. 

"Oh god," was all Nori could whisper when Bofur's lips - sometimes teeth - travelled from his neck toward his crotch, letting out a warm breath against Nori's cock before taking it into his mouth, the tip of his tongue pressing against the head as moved it in cirles which alone drew even louder moans from Nori.

When he tried to hum softly as he took even more of Nori into his mouth, he was rewarded with a quiet scream - the sound of a sharp breath escaped as well - and a hand nestling in his hair to tug his head away from the cock before him.

"Sorry," Nori mumbled, out of breath. "If I let you keep going I would have been done before I even had the chance to take you."

Bofur, unable to think of anything to say, grinned and reached up to Nori's own head, burying his hand in the silky hair to pull him closer for a kiss - a low growl erupted from Nori as strands of hair escaped the small ponytail he kept it in. Nori appeared to have been prepared for this moment, reaching into his bedside table for both lube and a condom, and Bofur only felt relieved this was the case as Nori's long fingers first pushed into him, one after one (pausing in between) until three of them were snugly fit in there. A few soft kisses on his chest, a clever tongue massaging his nipple and one finger curving slightly made it simultaniously worse and better, making Bofur gasp and squirm slightly.

"Sweetheart, stop squirming. The lube will only help to a certain point, it's up to you to relax," Nori murmured against his lover's neck.

Nori withdrew his fingers, and Bofur tried his very best to relax as the other held a firm hand against Bifur's hip, and guided himself in with the other. Had Bofur seen the way Nori licked his lips as he leaned forward - had he not had his eyes closed as he took Nori in even deeper - he would have been warned by the time Nori bit down right above his collarbone. Of course, it felt better than he could have imagined; Nori continued to sink his teeth into the soft flesh to leave mark after mark while he picked up the pace, thrusting into Bofur. 

The only two words Bofur could say - scream, squeal, moan - for the next few hours, even after they were both exhausted and out of breath, resting in each others arms, were "fuck" and "Nori".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. That's not...not an appropriate first time. But look, Nori hasn't gotten laid in forever. And Bofur likes it anyways. I'm sorry I try to write smut all the time.


	4. Loving kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meringue et fruits rouges

The first thing Bofur noticed when he came through the door - his own door - was the clear footprint on the floor. Mud, where could Nori have found so much mud, he wondered when he took off his jacket. A quick trip to the kitchen showed that Nori had neglected the dirty dishes on the counter. Bofur sighed as he moved onto the living room, finding his boyfriend sleeping on the couch. Another heavy sigh as he saw the plate on the floor, scraps of food surrounding it. He kneeled to pick it up, and Nori - ever the light sleeper - woke up from this.

"Were the hell have you been?" he mumbled. 

"I've just been out." Bofur proceeded to put as much of the food - most of it was rice, whatever went with it had been eaten long ago - on the plate, lifting it up and moving back to the kitchen.

"Until midnight?" Nori grunted as he followed Bofur into the kitchen. "Why would you be out until midnight?"

Bofur sighed, eyelids heavy and the headache throbbing in his head as he passed Nori on his way out from the kitchen. He removed his shirt on his way to the bathroom, pulling the hairtie from his hair as he brushed his teeth.

"Bofur? Hello? I'm trying to talk to you?" Bofur's boyfriend shifted in the doorway to the bathroom they now shared. "I waited up for you, but you didn't even come home for dinner."

"Whatever, I was just doing some calculations. Please be quiet." Bofur kept his eyes nearly closed as he headed toward the bedroom, dropping his pants just before crawling into the bed. "You can sleep in Bifur's room if you want to..."

"Bofur?" Nori's voice sounded softer this time, and then there was a muffled sound of clothes being dropped onto the floor before a warm arm was wrapped around Bofur's middle. "You alright? I'm sorry, I just...thought you'd come home. I picked a movie, and I made dinner."

"You dragged mud into the apartment, and you just left the dishes on the counter."

"I was excited to start cooking, then I was excited to have dinner with you. But you didn't come." Nori shifted closer, attempting to bury his head in Bofur's dark hair, but as his nose touched the back of the older man's neck, Bofur moved away slightly.

There was a long silence before Bofur said anything. "Sorry. I fell asleep with my head on the desk, then I woke up with terrible a headache. My head hurts really badly, don't touch it, please." 

"I love you," Nori whispered, pressing the softest kiss he could manage against Bofur's shoulder. 

\--

Bofur wondered if perhaps the two of them could simply stay in bed all day; technically they could, as there was no work, no place they needed to be until late in the afternoon, and that could be cancelled. The covers, along with Nori, provided such a comfortable wamth, and Bofur didn't want to leave it. Nori's head tucked in under Bofur's chin, both men's legs tangled up in a mess of limbs, and even though Nori's hand was halfway into Bofur's briefs - a few fingers snaking in alongside his thigh - the whole scene was peaceful. Calm, quiet, serene. What Bofur wouldn't give to spend the rest of his life right there.

"I love you so much," he breathed out against Nori's hair, noting that Nori must have taken a shower last night - oh, his hair smelled so nice.

As Bofur was unable to tell if Nori was awake or not - could be a bit of both - he tried to be gentle when he pulled the other closer. Stretching slightly earned him a soft humming from the man dozing beside him, and the hand that was previously tucked into his briefs was moved to his back as to press the two of them together. 

"Let's stay in bed all day," Bofur murmured, burying a hand in Nori's hair.

"I approve of that plan." Nori shifted to kiss the other man, slowly pulling away again after some time. "What about breakfast?"

Bofur moved closer for another kiss. "Mm, I'd rather stay here, with you," he mumbled before yet another kiss.

Nori laughed a bit, then rolled off the bed. "If you won't walk there yourself, I guess I have to carry you," he said, wrapping Bofur in the duvet before lifting him up - for someone so thin, he was stronger than Bofur would have thought. "What do you want for breakfast then? Cereal?"

"You."

Pausing on the way to the kitchen, Nori grinned. "That can be arranged."

\--

Bofur would rather have stayed at home. He would rather have stayed in bed, cuddling and kissing and perhaps fucking. Yet, he had let Nori pack him into the small car Nori owned, all because Ori had invited them all out for dinner. Well, Ori and Dwalin, but Ori was the one who had come to the café purely to ask Bofur and her brothers to go out to dinner. It seemed Dwalin's "other best friend" - the only other person he trusted as much as he trusted Ori and Nori - Thorin, had been invited as well, and Bofur found this strange but not alarming. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Bofur pretended like he loved being dragged from his apartment; in truth, it wasn't so bad. It got better - or worse, Bofur couldn't tell - when Ori gently tapped her glass with a fork.

"I- oh, I'm so excited!" she cooed, her eyes as big as plates as she looked around the table. 

Then she started speaking so very quicky that hardly anybody could understand her, until Dwalin calmly put a hand on her arm to silence her. "I've asked Ori to marry me," he cofessed, and Bofur was fairly certain he could see a faint blush on the intimidating man across the table.

"You _what_?" Nori mumbled under his breath, eyebrows raised as far as they could go.

Thorin gave his friend a kind smile and gently clapped his hands, as did Bofur, and Nori and Dori both seemed to be in shock - Nori just sat there, wide-eyed, and Dori's eyes darted between Dwalin and Ori. Then, after some time, Ori's eldest brother leaned forward and put a hand over hers.

"Sweetheart, I'm very happy for you."

Ori looked as though she was about to tear up. "Oh thank you, Dori, I-" 

He merely raised a hand to interrupt her before continuing. "Is there...any particular reason for this engagement? You're very young, lass, and it's only been a few months."

It was now that Nori regained his speech, patting his brother on the shoulder as if to calm him. "Dori, I'm pretty sure people marry out of love nowadays, not because of pregnancies, if that's what you' saying. Besides, he knows what happens if he hurts her."

Dori only glared at Ori, his stare making her squirm a tiny bit before she finally spoke up. "We've actually been seeing each other for a-a little over a year now. In secret." She seemed to become tinier by the second as she slumped down in her chair, one hand discretely pulling her hair in front of her to hide behind it. "And...I...Dori's right...I'm pregnant." 

Ori only barely let a smile slip as Dori sat back in his chair, Nori still patting his shoulder - the younger of the two looked very pale all of a sudden - and Dwalin proudly grinned down at her. Bofur barely noticed that Thorin gave Dwalin a congratulatory pat on the back, as Nori promptly fainted (he later blamed it on alcohol, even though the beers he'd had didn't make him any less sober).

"That's fantastic!" Dori then cried, as he embraced his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...struggled a lot with this chapter. So, yeah, incredibly surprising ending on it, crazy. Personally, I'm fond of the first part of it, even though I'd like to have made them both angrier. Now they're just sort of grumpy.


	5. Stolen kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarte aux pommes

Dwalin looked about ready to throw up. Bofur kindly offered him a glass of water, and while Dwalin accepted the glass, he did not drink. Getting up from his spot by the groom, he patted Dwalin on the shoulder; a sympathetic gesture, he thought. Turning around showed Bofur that the Best Man wasn't feeling to well either; Nori acted as though it was his own wedding he was about to attend.

"I guess that look on your face means I have no chance of marrying you anytime soon, eh?" Bofur laughed as he gently tugged Nori's tie, as if to straighten it, although it was in no need of fixing. "I can already imagine you fainting at the altar."

Nori's eyes went wide, his eyebrows raised in a frown. "I...I do want to marry you, I just...I can't explain, it's weird, kind of scary - Ori's just a kid to me, even though I know she's not."

"I know, she is to me too, but Dwalin seems set on taking care of her. Or...letting her take care of him?" Bofur grinned a bit. "Perhaps let Dori take care of them both, as well as the baby."

A shudder crept along Nori's spine. "God, don't even talk to me about the baby. She may be ready, but I'm not."

Bofur snorted. "It's not even your kid! You're not ready for what, being an uncle?"

Dwalin shifted behind them, knocking over the glass and spilling water all over the floor. Muttering swears, he went to get a towel. Completely distracted from his thoughts, Nori only gaped a bit at his boyfriend, his eyes silently begging for sympathy.

"It'll be fine. Your sister looks gorgeus, Dwalin loves her dearly, and you'll be an uncle within a month!" Bofur quickly leaned forth to press his lips against Nori's, backing away before Nori could even react. "Stop bloody worrying, alright?"

\--

Bofur was close to falling asleep in his chair around midnight. The majority of the guests had gone home, and it was no longer a wedding party, but rather something more relaxed. Fili and Kili - now nearly adults now - had long since stopped trying to steal pieces of the cake, and they were both so full they could barely move; Bofur was quite certain they didn't hear a word Ori said as she talked to them about how excited she was regarding the baby. Dori was already trying to clean, very discretely, and it was likely that he thought this would come across as a hint that he wanted the rest of the guests to leave.

"Hey, I saw you staring at me," Nori slurred drunkenly as he approached Bofur. "That's right. You've been flirting with me aaaall night."

"Well, if I don't, then who will? _Someone_ has to," Bofur laughed tiredly.

Nori sat down - on Bofur's lap, both legs resting on the chair beside Bofur - and put an arm around his boyfriend. "You asshole, what are you implying? I'm attractive as fuck-" A hiccup interrupted his sentence, and instead of continuing speaking, he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"It was just a friendly joke, my dear," Bofur mumbled with a fond smile.

"Yeah, I thought so..." Nori softly tugged on Bofur's tie, hanging loosely around his neck. "You look great in a suit though. Even if you're not wearing it right anymore," he mumbled, referring to the fact that Bofur had by now reduced his suit to dress shirt, pants and shoes, the dress shirt worn with rolled up sleeves.

"Likewise. Care to remove the rest of it?" 

Nori blinked as he slowly understood what Bofur had asked. "Let me just say goodbye to Ori, then we can get out of here, so you can take advantage of a poor, drunk, but very handsome man."

\--

"Fuck, Bofur, I want you to..." Nori trailed off slightly when Bofur began to bite his ear gently. "...fuck me."

"Mh," was all Bofur said, barely registering that Nori had said anything.

Bofur was far too busy unbuttoning Nori's dress shirt to _speak_ ; how was he supposed to organize his thoughts enough to turn them into words when he was not only a bit drunk but also terribly turned on? Surely, Nori didn't expect an actual response. Bofur thought little of it as he stumbled on the threshold to his bedroom, right into Nori, sending them both to the floor. Nori didn't even seem to have noticed the fall, as he merely continued to pull Bofur closer, kissing him anywhere he could reach, hands reaching for Bofur's behind.

"Anything for you," Bofur mumbled against Nori's chest. "Anything, my love."

Nori rolled over on his stomach and crawled toward the bedside table - his pants coming off as he did so - reaching for the lube. Bofur pulled down his own pants before following, and before he knew it, he had Nori pinned down under him, Nori's legs tightly wrapped around Bofur's waist and loud moans escaping them both as Bofur worked a slicked finger into the man underneath him. 

"I love you," Nori whispered under his breath. "Always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh such a difficult chapter to write, I give up. 
> 
> Also, despite there being only five kisses, I'm making a sixth chapter; I want an epilogue. Yup. It'll be very, very short though.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popsicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought deviating from my usual chapter summaries (because there are no ice cream flavors left from that one series of...ice cream) would be cute. Could've left it blank, but shush.  
> Nori has a soft spot for kids. Like, major soft spot.

"Here, little lass," Nori cooed as Ori gently placed the baby in her brother's arms. "Come to uncle Nori."

Ori leaned back in the bed again, adjusting her pillows as to sit leaned against the wall of the hospital room. 

"She's adorable," Bofur mumbled, a wide smile on his face as he peeked over Nori's shoulder. "Absolutely adorable!"

Dwalin only smiled proudly as he handed the boy - his son - to Dori, letting both of Ori's brothers have a try at holding their nephew and their niece. Dori seemed speechless, and Balin looked about as proud as his brother, having already taken a turn in holding them both; the girl had slept through it, and the boy had looked up at him with tired eyes before falling asleep. 

"Ooh, the lad's adorable too," Nori said to no one in particular as he shuffled closer to his older brother, comparing the two babies in their arms.

Of course, there was little difference, as was often the case with twins. The same dark eyes on both of them, and identical brown tufts of hair already growing on their heads. 

"Twins," Dori said slowly, almost as if tasting the word. "Can't believe you kept it from us, Ori, you little liar. Here I was thinking you'd grow up to be the honest one out of the three of us."

She laughed a bit, the tiredness barely showing through her smile and her watchful eyes as she kept a close eye on her brothers. "Nori taught me how to. Dwalin and I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

Dori snorted in disapproval, but he still smiled when he once again looked down at his nephew. Ori shot Dwalin a conerned look, and when she got little response she turned to the younger of her two brothers, where he sat staring at her daughter as if the young one was a star.

"Brother dear, I know you'll be a wonderful uncle," Ori started softly, one hand on Nori's arm. "But if I catch you giving them alcohol or smokes, then God help you."

"I would never," Nori whispered, a quieter version of the dramatic screaming he would have done if there wasn't an infant in his arms. "Though, I handed you more than enough smokes when you were in your teens, and you still turned out alright."

Ori pouted slightly, her eyebrows low over her eyes in an attempt to look angry, as she gently took her daughter from Nori, the latter whining slightly at the loss of the child. "Bofur, could you hold her for a while? I think I need to smack some sense into my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the record: Ori was only curious about smoking, and Nori was not one to deny his sister what she asked for (he used the same reasoning there: "I started young and I'm fine, so why not") but she never actually turned it into a habit.  
> Yes, Dori lies, but he does so because he thinks it'll make things better. Like, saying that someone is on a long vacation when they're actually dead because he can't cope with hearing his sister cry (which she would if he told her). For Dori, it's all small lies for the sake of keeping people happy and safe, for Nori it's personal gain.


End file.
